


The Yellow Snow

by emissaryofrainbows



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bladder Control, Desperation, Omorashi, Other, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 18:53:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16046492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emissaryofrainbows/pseuds/emissaryofrainbows
Summary: Mei wakes up from her cryogenic slumber with several years worth of piss stored in her bladder. She finds herself in the middle of the arctic, desperate to go, with no bathroom in sight.





	The Yellow Snow

Mei had awoken from her Cryogenic slumber to a bladder filled with the accumulated urine of all of her years in stasis. Unfortunately for her, she didn’t realize this until she had already left her base. As she moved towards the icy horizon, she felt a terrible, sudden cramp, causing her to double over with her knees falling into the soft snow.

She would’ve swore, if she wasn’t too innocent and precious to do such a thing. Instead, she groaned, placing her gloved hands against her bulging bladder. Normally, this wouldn’t have been a problem, she could just relieve herself at the nearest restroom and her momentary urinary urgency would be a thing of the past. Unfortunately, she was in the middle of the arctic, with her base already miles behind her. Removing her clothing would run the risk of almost instant hypothermia. 

It was far too late for her to turn back, so she simply continued going forward. There wasn’t a bathroom anywhere around here, though, not one she could reach in time. She was still using her skiis, so she couldn’t even cross her legs, although she knew that wouldn’t truly help. 

She switched Snowball into rest mode, as she didn’t want her robot companion to witness her humiliating circumstances. 

If Mei couldn’t find shelter nearby, perhaps she could create it herself. She took out her makeshift cryogenic gun, which still seemed to be mostly functional. She fired it in an arc in front of her, as it sprayed out a light-blue blast of freezing mist. 

Thick, crystalline ice was created in front of wherever her gun fired. A makeshift igloo was beginning to form, a small, humble dwelling which could provide her some temporary shelter. Mei was so engaged with her construction that she almost forgot about her ever-increasing desperation. Once she was made aware of it, she quickly crossed her legs with the force of a vice. It required all of her willpower just to keep from peeing herself as she entered the icy abode. 

"I don’t know how much longer I can hold it,“ Mei said, cupping her hand over her crotch, squeezing it tightly. It was an utterly useless act, but it made her feel better and distracted her momentarily from her tense bladder. 

The igloo did provide her some comfort, the structure contained her body heat, and shielded her from the relentless icy winds. The cold was no longer lethal, although Mei still couldn’t risk taking off her clothing to relieve herself, considering how long it could probably take.

Maybe I should just let go, Mei thought to herself. There was no way to hold it forever, and the relief would feel so good…

Mei tried to snap herself out of her temptation, but the more she thought about it, the more she was beginning to consider it as a legitimate option. She couldn’t take her protective gear off for the time it would take her to fully empty her bladder, but maybe she could take her jacket off for a few seconds, just long enough to get a good stream going to reduce some of the pressure. Then, with a slightly less stuffed bladder, she would finally be able to think straight, so she could formulate a real, long-term plan.

Yeah! This would be easy! She didn’t need to worry. She began to unbutton her thick red jacket, which had done an excellent job of keeping her warm up to this point. Then, she lowered her bottoms, exposing her bare crotch completely.

Mei immediately stopped the moment the bitter cold made contact with her unprotected lower body. The chill was so overwhelming that there was a slight delay from when she disrobed to when she felt it, as it was so intense she couldn’t process it all at once. Even her generous, dark bush that she had apparently sprouted during her time in stasis did little to protect her from the biting frost.

She immediately yanked her pants back up as high as they could go, and buttoned her jacket back up. She let out a sigh of relief as the aura of comforting heat that her gear provided returned. The temperature was no longer lethal or even particularly dangerous, but it was still incredibly unpleasant to Mei’s naked skin. She couldn’t imagine exposing herself to the elements for long enough to get a decent stream going, so her previous plan seemed as though it was no longer doable.

Her brief glimpse at her exposed hips and pelvis showed that she had an actual, noticeable rigid bulge from her bladder, which made her look as though she was slightly pregnant. The medical professionals on Mei’s crew would’ve definitely found this occurrence fascinating, as Mei had apparently pushed the human bladder to its absolute limits. She gave the bulge a few curious pokes over her jacket, causing it to make an amusing noise like water slapping against the sides of a swimming pool. 

Mei had to stop herself, as her prods just made her bladder feel even more sore. Mei began to consider another course of action. What if she still relieved herself, without taking off her clothes first? It would be embarrassing, sure, but it wasn’t like there was anyone around to see her. She bit her lip. The pressure was all-consuming now, and she was running out of time to decide. With a whimper and a burning blush, she finally let go.

A torrent of abnormally warm golden pee erupted from Mei like a geyser. Her pants darkened, as the stream splattered wetly against her leg. Her wool panties were absolutely drenched. A river of urine traveled down her plump thighs, falling out of her pantleg and coating the snow beneath her. The exterior of her know pants were designed to be waterproof, but the woolly insides soaked up her piss like a sponge. The majority of her fluids were collected in her crotch area, making her pants and panties feel weighty as they began to slightly sag.

There was something orgasmic about the relief she felt, letting out years worth of urine all at once. There was nothing she could compare it to, she’d never felt desperation so dire, or satisfaction so intense. There was still an underlying shame to all this, somewhat mitigated by the fact that there was nobody around to see. Still, there was no escaping the fact that she was intentionally wetting herself, and her cheeks felt almost as hot as her undergarments. 

The stream persisted for a remarkably long period of time. Mei could’ve sworn that at least a minute had passed, and still the gushing continued without showing any signs of stopping. There was a part of Mei who wanted this to last forever. The surrounding cold was nonexistent now, the ocean of piss floating around in Mei’s pants kept her perfectly warm. Since the outside of her pants were waterproof, it did a good job of keeping everything inside, so Mei could remain on her wet, warm cushion for as long as she desired.

She couldn’t help but feel a sense of longing as the last few drops dribbled their way out of her. Mei felt as though a weight had been lifted, quite literally, as she imagined that the liters upon liters of urine that was apparently stored in her bladder was probably quite heavy.

She placed her palm shyly against her crotch. There was a spongy sloshing sound, as the urine-soaked fabric squished pleasantly against her nethers. Mei would definitely need a change of clothes, but at least she wasn’t cold anymore.


End file.
